Sherri Shilling
Sherri Shilling 'is a 2015-introduced character and all-around character. She is the daughter of the Sheriff of Nottingham from Robin Hood. She is a Royal because she loves her destiny. She is a bossy little Sheriff. Character '''Personailty ' She Bossy, pretending she's all that. Quite snooty and over-flaunting her Sheriff-ness. She's Bossy because thinks someone must lead the people of her story though she is a little bit to bossy. Quite snooty beacause she always see's people under her Unimportant to her so she is snooty to them. She Over-flaunts her Sheriff-ness because she wants everyone to see how good she is at being a Sheriff. There is a other side to her and this side of her is only seen by her father. She is serious, understanding, and not so bossy. She is serious around her father so she can show him she can take on the Sheriff role. She is understanding to orders and does them quickly. She is not Bossy around her father because if she was father would lose it with her. '''Hobbies Sherri is a Hall Monitor by choice of Headmaster Grimm, to prepare her for her destiny. Sherri calls her Hall Monitor duty a hobby because it's one of her favorite things to do. She has stopped 2,000 people including someone who dropped their Pen and Pencil, which really isn't any bad but Sherri is the Boss of her job so everyone has to listen to her, even the second in charge Mae B. Knight has to listen to her. Appearnce Sherri never really cares about her looks. She accepts complements on her looks to be a little bit nice. When compared to others they are at least better looking then Sherri. Sherri has pale colored skin, some think she a vampire with her Pale Skin. She has a few freckles on her cheeks. Sometimes her cheeks are red as if she is blushing. Her hair is in two long braids one on each side. Her hair dark chocolate brown. Her vangs are like Taylor Swifts in this picture expect the longest one is cut some so it isn't in Sherri's eye. Sherri's eyes are sky blue and her eye lashes are Like This. Her eyes are a hooded shape. Her eyebrows are like this. Her makeup is usally Red for lips, Brown for eye shadow, and white for blush. It's put on simply like anyone else would do. She is 5.4 feet tall and she is skinny. Her shoe size is around 7. She is called cute by many people and Sherri never really cares for her looks. Fairy Tale - Robin Hood How The Fairy Tale Goes Robin Hood How Does Sherri Shilling Fit into It Three years after the story the Sheriff of Nottingham married a maiden named Marilyn, two years after the wedding Sherri was born. Soon after Sherri's brith Marilyn died. Sherri and her father lived with each other for three years until The Sheriff married again to a maiden named Jackalyn who had a daugther named Molly. They were both nice to Sherri. Sherri never spent that much time with them but she did love them a little. Relationships Family TBA Friends TBA Pet TBA Enemies TBA Romance She is single. Outfit Class-ic Sechule 1st Period:General Villainly 2nd Period:Geografairy 3rd Period:Debate 4th Period:Grimmnastics 5th Period:Wooing 101 6th Period:Anger Magicment She likes every class she is supposed to take hexsept for Anger Magicment. General Villainly is her favorites because she can learn how to be a great villain like her dad. Quotes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Robin Hood